


And Heaven is such a small place

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Где-нибудь в другой вселенной этого бы никогда не случилось.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 5





	And Heaven is such a small place

В какой-нибудь в другой вселенной, думает Сонни, все могло бы случиться иначе. Он смотрит на грязные воды Гудзона, на мелкий мусор на кромке волны, на надоедливых крикливых чаек и серый песок, усеянный окурками и обрывками оберток от хот-догов, а перед внутренним взором видит лазурь совсем другого побережья, где солнце способно выбелить даже самые черные дни. Небо над Нью-Йорком набухло грозовыми мрачными тучами. Где-то в глубине души он понимает копов, которые после выхода на пенсию сваливают на Восточное побережье, поближе к Флориде, где нет серых вод залива Аппер Бэй.

Где-нибудь в другой вселенной этого бы никогда не случилось — криминалист подает знак, что они снова что-то нашли. И как бы Сонни хотел ошибиться, что это не пятое по счету тело, вызволенное из-под серого песка, но в этой вселенной он в таких вещах ошибается редко.

Барба раздражен и даже не пытается этого скрывать. Впрочем, — горько усмехается про себя Сонни, — он никогда не пытается. Иногда это жесткие слова, которые больно жалят, иногда всего лишь тень привычного сарказма, если Барба в хорошем настроении или, наоборот, слишком устал, чтобы по-настоящему на него злиться. Сонни давно перестал делить дни на хорошие и плохие, но все еще способен отличить одно от другого. В хорошие дни он не думает про параллельные вселенные и чужие лазурные побережья. В плохие дни Сонни не верит в их существование.

Ему звонит Бэлла, но он не берет трубку. Звонит Тереза, раз за разом попадая на автоответчик, который Сонни игнорирует с завидным упорством. Звонит Джина и оставляет одно-единственное сообщение, смысл которого заключается в том, что если он не соизволит взять трубку, то его выкинут из семейного чата — читай между строк: тебе конец, Доминик Кариси младший. Все это сопровождается отборной бранью на итальянском. Он действительно любит своих сестер, но не перезванивает уже неделю.

Барба готовит его к экзамену в юридической школе, пока криминалисты пытаются идентифицировать тело под номером шесть и номером девять. Из него бы вышел прекрасный учитель, если бы Сонни соизволил так часто не отвлекаться на закатанные рукава рубашки, тем самым проявляя себя нерадивым учеником. Рассеянность — всего лишь признак концентрации на совсем других вещах. У Барбы красивые руки, которые в другой вселенной могли бы нежно касаться не только экзаменационных билетов и ордеров на обыск.

В другой вселенной, которая очень похожа на эту, но неуловимо отличается — лишь сломанное крыло бабочки, — есть правила, которые, как и здесь, конечно, нельзя нарушать, нельзя переступать черту, но порой так хочется, что забываешь, где ты и где твое место. Всего лишь иллюзии допустимой возможности порой хватает, чтобы сказать: «Может, сходим в бар, советник? Эта неделя меня доконала. Вижу, что и тебя тоже», и услышать в ответ: «Не вижу причин сказать «нет».

Но это в другой вселенной и другой реальности.

В этой Сонни молчит и не позволяет себе ничего, кроме опостылевшего: «Криминалисты закончили с опознанием. Нам нужен ордер».

Барба вздыхает устало, прикрывает на секунду глаза и обыденно ровно произносит: «Езжайте, ордер будет подписан в течение двадцати минут».

Сонни пишет сестрам: я опять упустил шанс. Наверное, мне пора во Флориду.

Бэлла отвечает через секунду: позвони ему.

Тереза клеймит: идиот.

Джина считает ниже своего достоинства сдерживаться: Доминик младший, я тебя прокляну, если ты не позовешь его выпить.

Сонни отключает телефон.

Они проигрывают дело, в котором фигурируют десять трупов, одна выжившая, пять свидетелей, три совпадения по образцу днк и орудие убийства. Барба вне себя, потому что показания детективов Спецкорпуса не убеждают присяжных. Сонни не справляется с вопросами адвоката защиты. Одна досадная оплошность — и все рассыпается карточным домиком.

Так его не костерила даже Джина в самом плохом настроении, а Джина способна нагнать страха на кого угодно. Итальянские женщины в гневе по-настоящему опасны.

Но Сонни сейчас не способен воспринимать поступающую извне информацию, он бездумно смотрит на ярко-розовые подтяжки и молчит. Глаза у Барбы — всегда зеленые — вдруг темнеют до цвета грозовой тучи над Гудзоном, но где-то на дне зрачков плещется чистая лазурь солнечного побережья с беспощадным солнцем, способным выбелить даже самый черный день. Их сегодняшний день — плохой, с какой стороны ни глянь.

Простыни скомканные и влажные, сквозь плотные шторы пробивается назойливое бесстыдное солнце. Они все еще в Нью-Йорке с его извечным серым небом, которое сегодня, ради разнообразия, снизошло до безоблачного голубого с золотым, но если это и параллельная вселенная, Сонни не видит разницы.

Барба говорит:

— Кариси, ты невыносим. И я все еще виню тебя в том, что ты развалил нам дело, даже если признаю, что Бьюкенен, как адвокат, — сам дьявол, хотя с ним вполне можно иметь дело вне стен зала суда.

После короткой паузы добавляет:

— Да пошло бы все к черту. Стоит повторить, как считаешь?

Сонни лишь глупо улыбается в потолок и молчит. Телефон жужжит раздраженной пчелой, закидывая его сообщениями от сестер. Он отвечает только Бэлле: я ему все-таки позвонил, сестренка.

Бэлла присылает глупый смайлик.

За ней Тереза. А потом Джина — и это целая череда из смайлов.

Все же его не выкинули из семейного чата. В ответ он посылает простое :)

И вот что Сонни теперь осознает наверняка: в любой вселенной у Рафаэля руки, которые касаются его тела так, что Сонни готов поклясться, — сколько бы ни было на самом деле реальностей и вселенных со всеми их бесконечными вариантами, эти прикосновения останутся с ним навсегда невидимыми ожогами беспощадного кубинского солнца. Шрамы, невидимые глазу и миру, — лучшие из наград, даже если на простынях оседает серый гудзонский песок.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2020"


End file.
